


Tacit agreement

by haveacupofrage



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Lemon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveacupofrage/pseuds/haveacupofrage
Summary: Even after a long time apart when Zechs and Noin are reunited at Lake Victoria it seems that nothing has changed.
Relationships: Zechs Merquise/Lucrezia Noin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Tacit agreement

**Author's Note:**

> Quarantine reached its limit for me I rewatched Gundam Wing and felt like I needed to write some porn.
> 
> I will start apologizing for my English. It is not my native language and I haven't written in English for quite some time. Feel free to correct me.

It was the first time they saw each other in more than one year. Zechs was more silent than usual thinking about how he always ended up going back to Noin even when he didn’t plan to. These thoughts brought him mixed feelings since it was unwise to keep a relationship with her since he was such a troublesome person to have nearby but like a familiar path someone goes without thinking he turned to her direction. 

There were some matters to discuss so they scheduled a meeting at her office by the end of the afternoon. There was a formal reception when he arrived, they exchanged a few words, followed some protocols and carried on with their duties. Close to the scheduled time Zechs arrived sooner than expected and had to wait in front of Noin’s office which only gave him more time to ruminate more on his previous thoughts. Free time is something he’d rather not have. His old friend arrived on time but in a hurry. His visit had made her day busier than usual yet she was happy with his presence.

With formality she guided him into the office and offered the chair in front of her desk. They exchanged brief words about their personal lives and then proceeded to discuss about Oz situation and the conflict in course, keeping the door closed but unlocked so she could receive documents especially those regarding the Taurus Mobile Suit which would be sent off next morning. Their meeting extended until late and the corridor became silent meaning that the other officers had already left. Zechs went to the door and locked it so he could put off the mask.

“I won’t be able to discuss work looking at your beautiful eyes!” Noin joked breaking the ice and making Zechs smile wickedly showing his intentions.

They used to flirt. Mostly as a joke but sometimes not. So they kept a friends with benefits dynamics since the circumstances didn’t allow much more than that. They never talked about what was going on. That could be a discussion for the future, a future that none of them gave much thought since any perspective seemed uncertain.

Zechs knew it was a poor decision but he couldn’t avoid and walked towards Noin who was sitting on her chair behind the desk looking amused while following the movements of her visitor. He approached the desk and put the mask over the pile of documents, got even closer standing by her side and turned her chair to face her. Noin gave a smile while taking part in all that drama. He leaned to kiss her with some hesitation that vanished when their lips touched. He held Noin by her hips, lifting and guiding her to the closest wall. Her hands travelled on his back feeling that long hair and the muscles under the red jacket.

Until this moment Noin didn’t know what to expect from his visit. It was a long time apart and his poor ability to keep in touch left her on the dark. But like in the past they could stay months without contact and everything would be exactly the same when they met. 

The kiss was broken so both could look at each other. No words were needed. This time Noin started the kiss and bit gently his lip and let her hands drift until they reached his bottom which she squeezed making Zechs moan. He responded by pressing his friend against the wall.

“This uniforms are horrible to do this!” Noin complained stripping off Zechs jacket then hers.

“Because they are not made for this.”

“Of course they are! Uniforms are made for fetish!”

Zechs laughed while untucking the hem of her shirt from inside the trousers. He put off his gloves to slip his hands under her shirt and caress her sides with his fingertips starting from her hips passing over her back then up to her shoulder tracing the way back passing over all the bare skin making Noin shiver and twist her body. Zechs repeated the movement adding kisses to her neck and she couldn’t restrain a moan with that feathery like touch and started grinding against him.

Zechs turned her to access her back then he unbuttoned the two top buttons of her shirt removing it with her top at the same time leaving her back exposed. He pinned her hand to the wall and bit her earlobe, making her lose her breath, then continued tracing kisses until her nape. Zechs released her wrists so he could pass his fingers on her sides again following the light kisses he showered all over her back. It gave her a thrilling sensation where the touch of Zechs’ lips and nose passed. She felt all her body melt and the reality seemed blurred, nothing around existed anymore only that man behind her, causing that pleasant sensation at each light touch on her skin.

Noticing that Noin was in an altered state of consciousness, Zechs embraced her from behind pressing his erection against her some times, breathing heavily and growling on her ear.

Zechs hands went to her belt unbuckling it and unfastening the button of her trousers to slide a hand between her legs while the other kept her close to him. Noin shuddered with the contact. He started rubbing her precisely and slowly making her moan with that intense sensation and she pressed her bottom against his erection. Zechs covered her mouth fearing someone could still be around and hear them.

His fingers became wet and he paused for a moment to admire his job on his hand. He put his fingers in his mouth tasting her flavour.

“Hmmm.... your are delicious…” And put his hand back between her legs..

She wasn’t able to say anything, She was completely absorbed in the sensations of those fingers touching her. Zechs put on some intensity on the rhythm of his caresses feeling her contract and convulsing. Noin felt something heating inside her and melting. Her legs were shaking and her muscles contract involuntarily until she reached the peak and lose herself completely. Zechs ceased the movements and held her tight until she came back to herself.

As she regained control over her movements, Noin turned to face Zechs, still breathing raggedly, she got closer and rested her face and hands on his chest listening to the sounds of wild heartbeats. She looked up and felt a painful happiness. That moment had a bittersweet feeling.

They kissed slowly, forgetting everything on their surroundings. When they interrupted the kissing Noin crouched down and opened Zechs trousers taking out his penis. She licked from the base till the tip flicking her tongue in the end making Zech inhale loudly. She continued sucking putting only the tip inside her mouth and applying just enough pressure to tease, finishing with her lips and a flicking her tongue savouring the pre-cum. Zechs felt like being tortured and craved for more. Noin knew how he felt and kept a slow pace on purpose delighting herself observing his begging expression.

“Lay down.” She ordered.

Zechs obeyed and she knelt by his side, holding his penis. She curved to lick and moist him before stroking some times and started sucking again. She put half of his length in her mouth and swallowed more as it progressed putting more pressure sliding in and out. Zechs tried to shut his whining while feeling the electric pulse running through his body at each movement. He loved how Noin sucked him and he could come only with that. He loved to feel out of control the stimulation he received.

“You are not coming before fucking me…” She stopped suddenly.

She didn’t have to ask twice. Zechs fantasized about it since he knew they would meet.

“On your hand and knees!” Zechs ordered and positioned himself behind her pulling down her trousers and panties until her knees the slipping a finger between her folds. She was still very wet. Zechs couldn’t resist and licked her before penetrating.

He thrusted all way in with one movement sliding easily. Noin had to keep a moan brought by the sensation of being filled as if something burned deliciously inside her. Zechs started with slow movements guiding her by her waist and enjoying the sensation of being inside feeling her contract and relax. She was a wonderful sight to behold Noin had an enticing back and her muscles were evident, the curves of her waist presented and inviting curve for his hands to grab and slide.

As he speed up the rhythm the position became uncomfortable so he laid Noin on her back and finished undressing her.

“Zechs that’s not fair! You are completely dressed!”

“Life is unfair, love...” So he lift up her legs and thrusted again.

Each thrust took away the air of her lungs. Zechs lost control thrusting deeper while gazing like a hungry animal ready to devour her. His shirt was all messy and his hair dishevelled over his face with some hair locks caressing her bare skin like brushes. Noin’s hands to roamed all over his back and slipped inside his trousers to grab at his bottom.

Zechs was very close to orgasm and approached their faces to kiss her in despair. He withdrew his penis and stroked frantically until he released over Noin’s belly. She was on the verge of a second orgasm and continued mastubating herself while Zechs recovered consciousness. Noticing what she was doing, Zechs took away her hand and licked her clitoris hungrily to make her come faster while fingering her. It took less than a minute till she was convulsing. It was an erotic sight that drove him to lick her from her entrance to her belly cleaning his semen. Noin was shocked and aroused at the same time and pulled him to a kiss.

Zechs sat on the floor and brought Noin into his lap. He covered her with his jacket and they remained locked in a silent embrace exchanging small gestures of affection for some minutes.

“Fancy a drink?” Noin offered him standing up to clean herself and get dressed.

“Yes.” He followed her gathering the clothes on the floor.


End file.
